1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to low-density thermally insulating composites and a method of fabricating those composites.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reinforced carbon-carbon syntactic foam materials having low thermal conductivity and low density characteristics have been known to be useful as insulation and protective shields. This foam material is generally comprised of a mixture of carbon fibers and hollow carbon-microspheres in a thermosetting resin matrix. While this foam material has good low density and thermally insulating characteristics, the carbon filaments tend to crumble if subjected to continuous shock or vibration. This material also is not impervious to the flow of gases, liquids, or high intensity infrared energy therethrough.